This invention relates to a closure cap for a fuel receptacle. More specifically the closure cap includes a fuel level gauge and a venting arrangement for the receptacle and the invention resides in the provision of check valve means to prevent egress of any sloshed fuel from the receptacle through the venting arrangement.
Fuel receptacles having no baffles therein can give rise to the sloshing of fuel therein under certain conditions. Unless somehow prevented, the fuel can be sloshed out by the receptacle through the venting arrangement to possibly give rise to a fire hazard.
Often the venting arrangement for a fuel receptacle is provided in the closure cap. To prevent the egress of sloshed fuel is perhaps somewhat further complicated when the cap additionally includes a fuel level gauge. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a fuel receptacle closure cap having a venting arrangement and a fuel level gauge with check valve means to prevent egress of sloshed fuel from the receptacle.